


Buddy

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Carbuncle visits Noctis.





	Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It misses the mark by a few degrees, but that’s no hardship—Noctis’ dreams have been particularly interesting of late, especially beautiful in the past few nights, and Carbuncle enjoys racing down the hill of elaborate greenery. They’re in a gorgeous forest, adorned with dazzling flowers of all shapes and sizes, some plucked out of memory and some of pure imagination. There are no monsters, but some animals—pleasant things like butterflies and cats. Carbuncle follows a dragonfly into an open clearing and finds its sleeping prince.

Carbuncle trots right over and climbs up onto Noctis’ shoulder. Noctis grunts in his sleep, squirming against the emerald ground. Carbuncle can now see what’s on his other side: another young man, about Noctis’ age, wearing the same black and white uniform with a striped tie and a wristband. His yellow hair matches the buttercups all around them. His face is lightly freckled, eyes closed and smile peaceful. Carbuncle carefully drops down between them and sniffs at the newcomer. 

Noctis stirs. Carbuncle turns back to nudge him awake and chirp, “Who’s this?”

“Hm?” Noctis blinks dazedly at it, then lets out a languid yawn. Only Noctis could fall asleep during his dreams. He takes a moment to blearily answer, “Oh, that’s Prompto. He’s my new friend.”

“Friend?” Carbuncle asks. It knows Noctis has some of those, or two of those, maybe even just one, and sometimes he gets sad, because those two potential candidates are both on his father’s payroll. Carbuncle’s sure they love him anyway, but Carbuncle also knows all of Noctis’ secret insecurities. Carbuncle squints at this ‘Prompto’ and tries to see right through to his soul. 

Prompto slowly opens his eyes, then reaches to wipe the sleep from them. Then he’s looking wide-eyed at Carbuncle and hurriedly sitting up. 

Noctis explains, sounding hesitant and awkward, “This, uh... this is Carbuncle. It’s...” Noctis just sort of trails off. Carbuncle tilts its head, ears twitching.

Prompto melts into a wide grin and bursts, “Aw, he’s so cute!” The next thing Carbuncle knows, a large hand has dropped onto its head and is scratching back through its fur. Carbuncle’s mouth falls open, tongue hanging out. It pants happily as Prompto affectionately pets it.

Noctis chuckles. It takes Carbuncle a moment to regain itself, because it hasn’t been so thoroughly spoiled in quite some time. Then it turns to Noctis and announces aloud, “I like him! I approve!”

Grinning, Noctis says, “Good,” and moves to pet Carbuncle too.


End file.
